Pirates and Dragons
by hermione34
Summary: when mister malfoy visits hogwarts everything changes. hermione's tooken to a new world where her friends are her enemy and she can trust her enemys more then friends. she discovers more of herself and parts of her heart she thought lost forever...
1. Chapter 1: Captains

Pirates and Dragons

okay, so this is my first. i will finish the story if at least one person reviews. I already have six chapters, so i am really going to finish the story. one chapter a day and then after i run out one a week!

Please Read and Review!

Chapter One.

Captains

I just entered the great hall and sat down between my two best friends at the gryffindor table; Harry Potter, the boy who lived and defeated the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, and Ronald Weasley, the one who was at his side though and though the battle, and my other close friends, Susan Bones, a hufflepuff who always sat at the gryffindor table with us, seeing has she has no other friends in hufflepuff, which is a shame. She's really a smart one. Beside her, Seamus Finnagan, a fellow gryffindor, Dean Tomas, also a , Danial Markosion, a Ravenclaw, and Ginny, Ron's sister and only female in the group other then me and Susan, and also my best female friend, even if she's a year younger. The eight of us were a fine group of friends, that even Draco Malfoy sometimes got jealous of, I think. I chanced a looked over at the slytherin table. Not the best idea. He was talking to his best mate, Blaise Zambini, and laughing intently. Listening hard I heard a few words, "I wonder why they still let her in, I mean, she's not even a witch, just a hippogriff, beaver, and elephant mixed in together!" I knew they were talking of me. Blaise only half-laughed. I always found this strange. While Draco has always been a pain in the bum, Blaise never seemed to like to talk much about anything. I wonder how they could be friends. I mean, they are like dark and light, two completely different things. Pansy Parkinson turned around and saw me looking into nothing, lost in my thoughts, my head turned toward the slytherin table. I must've looked so stupid, just looking at them. "Ohhh, look! Granger's dreaming of sitting here!" She shouted to the others. Draco's team consist of Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott, known also has Theo, those are his best friends, and then there's Pansy Parkinson, his annoying girlfriend - who made sure the whole school knew it -, Marietta Edgecome, Crabbe and Goyle – I never did learn their full names - , Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Millicent Bulstrode, Terrence Higgs, Malcolm Baddock, Morag MacDougal, Daphne Clearwater, Carlisle Warrington, and John Tomk. The Fourteen of them always sat together, but rarely talked to each other other then to laugh or make fun of them or someone outside the group. "Yes, I see your point!" John stated.

"Hey Mudblood, were you born that way, or did you do that to yourself to try to improve your looks? I can see you at least did the later!"

He laughed. I turned back to my friends. Blaise was silent, not because he wanted to keep out, but because that's what he usually did. "Don't worry, Hermione, you don't look to bad." Ron said to me, noticing were I was looking, but as he did, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater said to have changed and father of my and all my friends mortal enemy, walked - no, more of a stride - up next to Mcgonagall, the new headmistress after Dumbledore passed.

"Now, welcome back to Hogwarts, all new, and all older. I have some announcements to make, and I expect you all to read them all." She said has soon has the sorting and feast ended. Lucius just looked on, almost has if he was watching her daring a test, and I should know, considering Ron and Harry look over my shoulder every second of a test, too. But why read? That's odd. Mcgonagall waved her wand in a odd sort of turn and flick, and hundreds of parchments floated over the tables, landing so one got to each student. Dumbledore always said the announcements out loud, but I know Mcgonagall was doing the best she could. After all, Dumbledore was an odd headmaster. The page read:

ANNOUNCEMENTS

First, no school for those in the fourth and up years.

Second, see Filch for his usual rules, all first years.

Third, no headboy or girl will be assigned this year.

All fourth and older will get another year when this

new activity is over.

That is all,

Headmistress of Hogwarts,

Mcgonagall

I thought over this for a moment. New activity? No headboy or girl? I had thought that when no headgirl badge came with my letter before term that I was just not picked, but at least I'll have another chance next year. Muttering broke out as soon as the last student finished reading the announcements. "Oi, Hermione, what do you think the 'New activity's' are?"

New books and new classes? Even better, new library and _more_ classes?

"I don't know. Hopefully some more subjects." Ron gave me a exasperated look. "Honest, Hermione, your hopeless."

Hopeless? Hopeless? And just what do you mean by that, Ronald?

Of course I didn't say this out loud, but that was the last thought I thought of the matter because Lucius suddenly stepped forward, has if on cue, and looking very high and mighty like he owned the place. I see where Draco got it. Draco stiffened, a look of hatred in his eye that caught me by surprise. But only momentary. I quickly recovered, though, because Lucius was now pointing his wand at his throat, a signal as clear as in the muggle world when a man or women puts a microphone to their lips that someone is going to talk. All silenced.

"Welcome, as Professor Mcgonagall has stated, to Hogwarts all. I'm sure your aware of new events taking place for over this term." He said in a cold, almost frozen voice. I shuttered. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Dean asked. He had obviously seen this. "Oh, its nothing. Just that voice makes me want to throw up last years meal." I whispered back. "Hermione? Telling a joke? You've changed!" Ron looked at me in wonder, as if I had just turned into a chocolate frog. "Yes, well, over the summer you tend to do that, Ronald. Not the same with you, I see." I replied, looking at him from toe to head to face. Harry leaned over to whispered to Ron. "Nope, still Hermione." I gave him a 'shut up now or I'll hex you to tomorrow' look, and he quickly did so. "Whoa, Hermione. I was just kidding No need to give me the death stare."

"Sorry, it's just I'm a little tense right now. I never did find my parents" I don't want to talk about it, but since your might be wondering, before I agreed to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort, I sent my parents to Africa, and they no longer know I exist. Its really weird. I lived at the Borrow for some time last summer, and now that I'm of age I will hopefully find my own home to live in, maybe find my love - yes, I have a crush on Ron, but I don't know about love. He never seemed to care, really - and marry and have a family. Maybe. But I never thought to far off at this.

"Students, quiet down. Now, I have set up a sort of game in celebration of the Dark Lord's defeat. A game much like life. You all under 14 are dismissed." Mcgonagall shot him a angry glare. "That is, if

Professor Mcgonagall has no more to say?" He asked, one blond eyebrow raised. Professor Mcgonagall looked mad beyond what I have _ever_ seen her, but remained in a falsely claim state, for the sake of the school. I reckon that the look she gave him will give first years nightmares for years. I was surprised that Mister Malfoy did not burst into flames by the intensity of her glare. "No, it is _not_ all, Mister Malfoy. Good evening." She nodded has he passed her and sat in a chair beside Hagrid at the teachers table, and he looks extremely out-of-place looking beside the giant of a man. Or whether, Hagrid looked it beside the other teachers. But Lucius still looks out of place, to me.

"Now, has I said before, first years, before you leave the great hall go to Filch, who's in that corner," She gestured over beside the great hall's two double door's, "And he will give you all the rules on a sheet. One will also be put up in the gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, and slytherin commenrooms. First to third years may and please leave, all others stay. And Mister Malfoy, just because you payed half the money used to repair this castle after the war does not mean you own it. Thank you." She said with anger. Just what he deserves. Ron was sniggering and I elbowed him good-naturally "What? Did you see the look on his face! Set him right!" I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Okay, so it did. But -" I never finished this, because again, has if on cue, Lucius Malfoy walked back up to the front of the great hall. I thought I saw the slightest down-turn in Mcgonagall lib's. I never would have admitted it then, but I did look somewhat beautiful. Over the summer only my hair seemed to have changed. It was still bushy and untamed, but it fell to the middle of my back now, and my lips were red and full, and my figure more curvy and tall, more grown like, but not to much. I almost never wore makeup, not that I needed it.

Okay, back to present

The first - third were gone, and the great hall was mostly empty. Okay, so more empty.

"This game has no name, and it has been a way of Hogwarts for over 2000 years, and it takes place a year or so after a great historical event has taken place, like the downfall of the Lord Voldemort. This game is based off of the Golden Age of Pirates. There will be explorers, commoners, and pirates. Explorers will serve the King, who will send them out to find new islands to have towns on. The more towns the explorers has founded, the more wealthy he or she is and the more power the king has. The commoners live in these islands, sometimes having to take a ship to get to newly discovered homes. The first town is Astering, not exactly small since it is the capital, but will grow with time. The king decides who goes where, and other wizarding schools are to be playing also, more coming then for the tri-wizard cup, so it is needless to say exactly whom. You will meet them soon enough. The commoners have different jobs they will be assigned to. Some will be farmers, some shop keepers, others will work in the palace. The king sometimes can decide to change the jobs if needed. Now, the pirates will raid small towns and attack ships of other pirates and the king's royal fleets. They will live mostly on the sea, and like commoners, they will have tasks and some will be of higher standards then others. Captain is the highest potion. They can kill and take privileges from the other pirates. But this also gives danger. In sea battles other pirates will come for the captain first, for if the captain is killed or somehow captured, the battle is won, the ship and treasure lost. Each person has three life's, so if you die three times, you are out and have to spend the rest of the year at Hogwarts normally. I have chosen your potions on the fleets, towns, or ships. But only the goblet will decide where you go." I was wondering what goblet he was talking of when he suddenly - he seems to do things suddenly - swished his wand the famous Goblet of Fire appeared.

"Step up, one at a time, and cross this line. It will then shoot your name and potion"

A line was formed, but only Draco was confident enough to go first, and low-and-behold, Pirate Captain shoots out. Like that's a surprise. I thought he would be a king, but the goblet didn't seem to deem him worth. I wonder why. I was near the middle, behind Ron and in front of Harry. After Ron's turn finally came up - he was an explorer - I was next. I felt sooo nervous. After what seemed an eternity, my name shoots out.

Hermione Granger:

Crew Pirate for Draco Malfoy.

No! No, no, no, no, no!

Draco was sniggering and Pucey was patting him on the back. I looked around at Harry, but he looked has displeased has me, but only because he got potion has a royal stable boy. Finally, I huffed and walked over the other side of the room, where the pirates stood. I should have known that Lucius would chose me, a lowly mudblood, to be servant to someone like Draco. Susan had been sorted their too, but so had Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott, along with Daphne Clearwater, John Tomk, Pansy Parkinson and another ravenclaw I hadn't known. Before all had been sorted, Dean and Seamus, and Daniel had also been sorted to obey Malfoy, too. Lucky us. The rest of the crew would be from the other schools. All were finally sorted, and Mcgonagall sat up again, apparently to say something.

"Good, all sorted? Good. Explorers and Pirates will have the same ships, but can change or add or take off to personalize the ship. Names must be carved either by magic or hand into the side of the ships. Once you enter this new world, no definitive spells will be enabled. Only ones that fix things like ships - though if you crash it will not - and summoning charms. No healing, has that would be cheating, and no blocking spells or spell from the dark arts, also considered cheating. If the pirates are caught by the guards of either explorers or royal or other, they will be taken to the prison to await the game out. Each pirate ship will get a small treasure, and in order for the pirates to win, they must have all 30 treasures When a pirate captain is caught, the treasure is not worth anything, so it will be up to the remaining crew to decide a new captain and treasure. For the explorers to win, they have have to discover all of the islands, and most will already be populated by pirates, who can claim an undiscovered island, so they have to win against the pirates, also, and other explorers. Commoners win if their King catches all the pirates, so they must work together to supply food and clean drinking water and rest for all of the towns. When you get to your new world, other schools will have gotten there too. There will be teachers there who will help you learn skills. One will be assigned for each ship, and five for each town. They will teach you how to farm, tend your shops, or other skills needed, such has blacksmith and others. For the ships it will teach all the crew and the captain to fight, mostly with pistols and muskets, but also some with swords. Understood? Good." Professor Mcgonagall flicked her wand, and before I or anyone could ask more, we were gone.

A second later, maybe less time, we all - all those said to be Draco's crew - were on a dock of some kind, facing about 15 ships. "What'a you thing we're doing here?" Seamus asked me, but I was looking at our cloths. I was in a shirt of some kind that was rather puffy and it showed some of my belly, and I was wearing black pants similar to the ones in my books of famous pirates I've read. "Okay, how did we change into _theses_?" Pansy whinnied behind me. "I think its something to do with the game, maybe a Disio Armardo spell. Or maybe.." I trailed off, and for a good reason.

"Wow..." The ships behind us were the most beautiful things I think I ever seen, though they were plain. "Ohhh, these are sooo ugly! Drakie, can you fix them?" I had forgot about the witless wonderboy. "Yes. Uh, which one is mine?" We all eyed him. "Okay, okay, _ours_." I huffed. "Gee, Malfoy, didn't know that word was in your spelling!" Seamus laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, but wished I didn't at that second "You, Granger, go find out which ship goes to who." ( Sigh ) "Now, now, Drakie, no need to go around abusing your place has captain before you even set off, now is there?" I spun around, along with all the others, to try to find the mysterious voice. Then I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2: Lessons

Chapter Two.

Lessons

"Morgan!" I scream, running over to give her a hug. "Okay, can anyone tell me whats going on? Please?" Daphne asked. "I could, or just let you stay in the dark!" Morgan laughed. "She's my pen-pal from the Westnier school, one of the schools that are going to play the game with us, right?" Morgan nodded. "Only I'm 18, so they called me here to teach you lot how to play. I played in my fourth year, while you all played tri-something, so I know how. Anyways, Draco, you can pick any of these ships, but their all the same. Then you and your crew can change, add, or take off parts of the ship so it fits your prospective. _Then_ you have to name it, and off you go! After two weeks of me training you to fight and take care of the this beauty. Okay? Now Draco, you get to pick who learns to sword fight. You can only have five, and can later chose to teach the others, which takes more time, but makes your ship more powerful, or you can just leave it so you can look for the treasures right away and maybe get a faster start then some. Your chose." I rolled my eyes at the thought of learning to sword fight. How would that be useful? Unfortunately, Draco saw me.

"I want Blaise and Theo to learn, and me, and Pansy. And, oh yes, Granger." I turned to look at him. He was smirking. "Oh! You - you -" I looked pleadingly at Morgan then at Draco and back. "Sorry, Hermione, captains orders."

Well, fine. If I have to learn to fight with swords, I'll at least do it better, to make him wish he hadn't!

"Is that your final decision, Draco?" Morgan asked. "Yes, and I want that ship." He pointed to one of the identical ships. "Okay, so I'll sit over here while you can your crew fix it up." Morgan walked back over to a bench. What she should have said – or that's how Draco would have said it – is while you and your _friends_ fix it up. Has I walked nearer the end of the dock, the sea water smell filled my nostrils, and something about it make me calmer, and I felt so attracted to it.

"Lets see, we'll make it green and silver, and a snake for the sails and flag." He waved his wand and all these things appeared, other then the serpent. "How do you get a serpent to go there?" ( Sigh ) "Here. Lenieq Leagenamis!" A serpent appeared where I moved my wand. I walked farther down to the edge of the dock so I could reach the sails and make it look proper. Even if I hate it, I always do my best when doing a spell. "Hey! Granger, I didn't tell you to do that!" The next thing I know, I'm in the water, cold and wet and trying to swim. Farther I sink under, then I remembered the lessons my mom gave me on swimming when I was ten. Opening my eyes, I was surprised to be facing about ten sharks, all larger then the normal, at least 30 feet, but they just went past me. These are Enimer Sharks, I realize. They don't eat humans, just seals and whales. But its very dangerous to get in the water with them when meat was also. I was losing breath. No meat around, so I grab onto one of the fins of a smaller shark, about ten feet, and it looks at me and seems to understand. Going at all its speed, I burst out of the water, the smaller shark doing a magnificent jump. Morgan grabbed my hand before I was fully in the water again and host me up to the dock. "Draco, what do you think you were doing? She could have been killed!" I counted at least five pairs of eyes looking down at me. Feeling extremely uneasy, I sit up. "I see you meet my favorite shark, Tessir. I've been training him to rescue people from the water for ages. Oh, did I tell you I've lived here for about a year? Just teaching others. I love it here, and I might make it my real home. That's has big has he gets, you know. I imagine he'll follow us on are trip. Good boy, Tessy!" Draco was smirking at my state. I was standing, but it was hard to stay still. I was dizzy and everything seemed to be spinning. Theo was over by Draco, laughing. "Hold on, Hermione." Susan, Dean and Seamus came over to help me stand right. "Its okay. I'm fine." I told them, walking over to the edge of the dock where Tessir was swimming. "Tessir? That's a mighty name, you know. Can I call you Tessy, too?" I said kindly to Tessir, stroking his gills. "Um, Granger, are you talking to the shark? It can't understand you, you know." Draco smirked. "Yes _he_ can. No matter if you're to self centered to realize it or not." I stood up, facing him.

"Alright, lets get on the ship, now. What do you want to name it, Draco?" Morgan said, holding up her wand, trying to prevent a fight before the game even started. "The Serpent." Draco said, not taking his eyes off me. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Are you sure? Rainbow Unicorn would match it _much_ better." She said with sarcasm, but she wrote Serpent on the side anyway.

"Now, all you, get on the ship!" Draco called to us, addressing me and my friends like dirt. "He's just born to order, isn't he?" I muttered to Susan. She giggled in agreement. "Now, what do you want me to teach first, Captain Draco?" Morgan asked as soon as they were all on the ship. "Do you want me to teach your crew how to manage the ship first or teach you how to command it?" Draco put his finger to his chin. "Captain Draco. No, call me Captain Fear, or Captain Dragon, from now on. And I want to learn how to sword fight first. Teach me that first." Morgan rolled her eyes. "Okay, Captain _Dragon_, but I'll have to teach you and the other four at the same time. Rules.

"Fine, fine, but start with me, then," He looked around the ship. I was desperately wanting to go last. "Granger. Teach the Mudblood next." He smirked.

Why me?

"No need for name-calling, Captain. Anyway, both of you, come here. I'll teach wonderboy here first then you, okay Hermione?" I nodded. "Take has long has you can, Morg. I know I'll be horrible at it. My talent is reading five school books a day, not sword fighting!" Morgan giggled. "You never know. You might be better then old richly-breaches over there." She pointed her thumb behind her at Draco. "Doubt it, but thanks anyway. Captain _Dragon_ looks like he's going to have a fit!" I laughed. "Yeah, I better get back to the Walking Ice Block!" Me and Morgan laughed, Draco looking utterly baffled. "Are you coming, Mor-whatever?" He said. "Hang on a minute, Captain Drag-whatever!"

After more-or-less 30 minutes of sitting down on the deck watching boringly as Morgan taught Draco six 'moves' or 'steps' or whatever, Morgan finally decided it was someone else's turn. "Okay, Hermione? Can you come her please?" I did, dragging my feet slightly. "Now, this is called The Beginner's Motive. Its a simple four-step move. First you swish two times," She did an 'X' in the air with her sword, "Then you turn it in a sort of circle," She did a small circle, "So that usually takes the sword from the enemy. Then you do a stabbing movement," She did a swift stabbing moment in time with her words, "And it sometimes helps you to win. Simple, but effective. Draco kept telling me to go on to the harder ones, so that's what I did next. But before we go to the 'Death Turn' trick, try the one I just showed you." Morgan passed me a long, skinny sword that was really very plain, and I guessed Draco picked it for me himself. How kind. After about two minutes of practicing and getting used to the balance of the sword, I had mastered the trick, and it felt wonderful when I first did it right, like how Harry always said flying on his nimbus and fireball did. I did it faster and smoother then Draco did, Morgan said, and I even saw the slightest jealousy in Draco's face. Soon I had mastered all the tricks, and in half the time has Draco. It felt wonderful to be able to do something better then the slytherin prince himself, but it felt better to do it out of skill. The rush I felt when I jumped and landed and did my moves and I felt free, in a way.

"Now its time to teach all the crew how to take care of the ship. Draco -"

"Captain Dragon!"

"Captain Drag-me-over-a-cliff, just go stand over there. The rest of you, come here. Captain Draggie, what job will Granger do everyday?"

He put a finger on his chin in mock-thinking. "She'll be in charge of the sails and cooking. That means getting up early to put the sails down and make breakfast, and bedding late so to make dinner and put the sails up. Also whatever Pansy needs." He turned to the girl behind him, who had long, black hair and a pug-like face. She smirked and said in a stupid, girly voice, "Oh! Thank you, Drakie!" I rolled my eyes. "Great, a year of severing lazy dog face." I mutter. The next thing I know, I was on the ground because Richly-breeches had slapped me across the face. Out of sheer reflex, as soon has I touched the ground I swung my foot out and tripped him, pulling my sword out and holding it against his neck in no more the a second "Don't ever do that again, Malfoy." I said coolly. My left cheek in which he slapped was red and burning, but I payed it no mind. A second later I withdrew my sword and put it back in my sword holder.

"Merlin, Granger!" He said has he rubbed his throat, Pansy whining over him, telling him how brave that was of him, fixing his hair and shirt. "What was that about?" He said. Susan and Seamus and Dean were beside me, smirking. "Merely telling you never to do that again, Malfoy." I answered, still cold but spirits lifted at embarrassing him, especially in front of his new crew. "He's right, Hermione. That was wrong. While he is just a gross roach -" I cut her off. "Ferret." I told her. Morgan sighed. "Okay, a ferret, but still, Hermione. He is Captain Drag-me-over-the-edge-please, so he can tell you what to do, has much has I hate it. But I must say, that was bloody witched!" We laughed.

"Granger! How dare you! Draco is _captain_!" Daphne said. "Did you just figure that out now?" I said to her. "Its fine, Clearwater, but no one will talk of it, _ever_ again. Understood?" They all nodded, other then me, Morgan, Seamus, Dean, Daniel and Susan.

But that promise was never kept. A week went by and all me and my friends talked about behind was the Helpless Ferret, at the mercy of Hermione Granger' behind Draco's back all day. I shared a sleeping quarter with Susan and Morgan - she only temporary - and got up before dawn and went to bed after dark. One of the only good things about being up that early and going to bed that late was to watch the sun come up and back down, something I never knew could be so beautiful. The moon always looked so wonderful against the sea. One evening I found myself singing my mothers song to the sunset while I was putting down the sails. I had to say I was alright at my singing, but everyone working always stopped to listen. Malfoy never did, though. He was in bed long before us, duh, as the 'Captain' need his beauty sleep. No matter how long he slept, I say he needs more. But one time I was holding onto the ropes of the sails and singing my mothers songs and I heard fighting down on the deck and went to see what it was.

"Granger! Stop that noise! That is the worst song I have **ever** heard!" I felt tears in my eyes. That was the song my mother taught me all my life. The song she sang to me with her beautiful voice every night since I was born. The song I learned and heard every year before I erased my parents memory's in order to keep them safe. The song my dad even wrote. It was what kept me going when I was with Harry and Ron. The song I will always remember forever, for them. "Are you okay?" Blaise asked me, seeing me almost bursting to tears. "Just leave me alone! All of you!" I ran out from the deck and away from the sneering Draco and away from Blaise and up the ropes to the mask that only I and the best climbers can climb. I sat there, on the mask facing the front of the ship, my favorite place on the ship, crying my eyes out.

"Come, love. The salt water has better jobs then to drop from you eyes." Taht - that's what we called him, but he wouldn't say his real name - said, wiping a tear from my cheek with his thump. Taht was the goof, monkey, seemingly bottomless pit, and youngest of the ship, being here before us from another school. He's a year younger then me and all the others, but does work just like us and I forget sometimes that he is younger. "Ah, and we are not alone!" I only had a second to wonder of what he meant when a voice spoke behind us.

"Are you okay?" Startled, I spun around. "B - Blaise?" I sobbed. He nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You didn't answer my question." He said back. I wiped my eyes on the sleeve on my shirt. "Yes, I think so. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Malfoy?"

He snorted. "Yeah, I would, but he told me to come up here to get you down. Personality, I'd whether stay here. Why did you get so offended when Malfoy said that?"

"That was my mothers song. Dad wrote it when I was born and mum sang it to me every night when I was asleep, and she used to send me owls every night when I first started Hogwarts with the song on it, and still did, up in tell this year. I always sing that song because its almost like my mum and dad are still here, watching the sunset with me, watching over me. But they aren't. Their safe somewhere out of this country, and I'm so alone!" I cried, but feeling much better. "Don't listen to Draco, Granger. You voice is like an angels." He held my chin up so I was looking right into his eyes. "Wow. Now can you please make us some dinner? I'm starved!" Taht exclaimed. "Taht! You're a endless belly! Its a wonder your not fat!." I hit him playfully. He put his hand to his heart. "Your words! They hurt me! Can I help it if I'm skinny?" He played. The quarter moon was already out. "But I'll forgive you, if you sing us that beautiful song of yours, with magnificent voice of yours?" ( Sigh )

"Blaise? Where the heck are you? Granger, I thought I told you to quiet that noise! Taht? Get back to the crows nest!" Draco shouted below. "Oh, give it a rest, will you, Captain Drag-over? Some of us are _trying_ to sleep!" I heard Morgan shout. "Alas, all great things must come to an end." Taht said has he climbed back over the ropes and cross on one that lead back to the crows nest. "Good night, Taht!" I shout to him. "Good night, the beautiful Hermione! The morning will come with relief of the stress of the night before!" He called. "How poet! Who would have known? Even in you!" I called back. "Ha, ha!" He shouted. "Good night, Blaise." I turned to him, beaming. "Good night, Granger. Aren't you coming?" He asked when he was half way down the ropes. "No, thank you. I think I'm going to sleep up here." I lay against the wood. He shrugged. "Suite yourself."

Morning did come, and I was awakened by rain hitting my face. It was boring. Hard.

The sails!

It was to windy to put them down, and we were still rooted to the spot by anchors. A strong gust of wind and next thing I know I'm falling from the mask, falling very far. "Granger!" "She's falling!" "Captain!" I hit the sea water so hard my back aches. "Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE!" I open my eyes and all I can see is darkness and Susan voice though the sea water. And somethings all around me.

Moments. **Big** shadows. Some kind of creatures with huge body's, about 40 feet long, and about ten of them. I can't remember the name of these creatures, but then again, who could at the moment? They're attracted to the rain, circling any islands or boat or ship, waiting to someone to fall. I know that much. I'm still sinking. One bumps me hard, trying to see if I'm alive. Then a something hits my hand, a fin, sharp almost. I've felt that before somewhere...

Tessir! I held it and again for the second time I'm going toward the top part of the water at full speed, but I only get to the top of the water and he stops, waiting for someone to take me up. Dean hosted me up. "Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE!" People were screaming in my ear. Blackness is creeping up, and the last thing I hear is, "It looks like she's...


	3. Chapter 3: New enemys from past friends

Disownwe: i realy do not own harry potter. i would not be here typing, i would be writing a story - ok, so i would be typing - and then showing the world my books. But lets leave that to the wonderful J.K.R. she does a better job then me anyways!

Chapter Three: New enemys

"Breathing. She's breathing!" Susan cried out. "Are you okay? You gave us a scare!" Seamus was talking to me now. "Tessir! He's in the water with those - those - things! We have to help him!" I tried to get up, but a pain in my side make me lay back again. I cried out in pain without meaning to. Blood was flowing out of my body from a large, open wound in my side, and then it hit me. When that creature bumped into me, he bit into me, tearing my flesh. Then Tessir came, and that must be how he found me, by following my blood scent. "He's okay. They don't eat his kind. Now lay back down." I looked around the ship. The slytherin payed me no attention, other then Blaise, who was watching me, and Pansy, who was smirking by Draco. "Well, got what you deserved, now didn't you. You over slept this morning. I had to help make the breakfast for everyone and no one would say where you were. Oh well. You got your punishment." She smirked wider.

"What?! I just fell fifty feet into water, almost got eaten, and I'm losing blood fast, and you're sorry you had to left a finger? That must be the first time you're spoiled bum climbed down from you false big _pony_ to cook an omelet.." I screamed at her, losing the light. Soon I was in total blackness, and the last thing I saw was Pansy looking red in the face and angry, walking over toward me with a glass bottle and a staggering pain in the side of my head before I finally drifted off to blackness...

A pain in my side and I jolted up. "Lay back down, Granger." Blaise told me. He had a cloth in one hand, and a bottle of some kind of potion and was pouring more on the cloth. Then he pressed it to my side. I had a new shirt on, that was torn so that only my wound showed. Thankfully. "What are you doing? Ah!" I cried when the cloth hit my wound. It stung, yes, but hurt more. "Pansy was so mad about the way you talked to her earlier that she knocked you out with this." He held up half a glass bottle, the other half, I was sure, was either cleaned up or still on the deck. "Its okay. I'm fine." I said, getting up slowly and flinching slightly. "And why can't you use a healing charm?" He shook his head. "Sorry, Granger, no healing charms allowed. Didn't you listen to Malfoy? No, the older one." He said as I looked at him, puzzled. I put a hand to my head. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm fine. I just need to lay down and get some sleep in my room and I'll be right has rain." I said, dizzily, then I realized I was in my room, on my bed. "Okay, so I just need sleep right _here_ and I'll be right has rain." I told him. "No, he's right, Hermione. You have an infected wound." For the first time I realized that I was not the only one in the room. Morgan, Susan, Dean, Seamus, and even Draco, who was leaning against the door frame, were staring at me, Draco only mildly interested. "Take care of the Mudblood, Morgan. Blaise, come with me. We have _better_ jobs then babysitting." He said, oh so nicely. Not.

"Yes, Blaise. A Mudblood isn't worth you time." A tear formed in my eye and ran down my cheek "Its okay, Granger. Don't get offended by him." He whispered in my ear. Then he reached across me to get the rag on the other side of my bed, touching my lips with his oh so gently, even I almost didn't notice. I felt something, something new. Then he winked and left. "Okay, I need that rag and stuff, so I'm going to go chase down Zambini. Stay here." Morgan said. I gave her a 'duh' look. She giggled. "Seamus, make sure she doesn't jump into the sea again. You know, this is the second time, right, Hermione?"

"Yeah, sure. I wanted to be pushed in the first time, and the second I _begged_ the wind to push me in against my will. I just **love** the sea water filling my lungs." I said, sarcasm in my voice. "First, I was joking. Second, water never filled your lungs. You would be dead now if it did. And third, well, there is no third, so just lay down, alright?" She was leaning against the door frame now. "Thanks for those kind words, I feel so much better now, Morg." She rolled her eyes and left, seconds later and I heard shouts of "Zambini!" All along the Serpent. Soon I was asleep, and Morgan tended my wound while I was dreaming.

I was falling again. But much farther. Still falling... Falling... "**Ouch**!" I landed on my stomach in a field of perfect green grass, has though someone had just finished mowing it seconds before, and surrounded by ocean every which way, other then a giant hole in the middle of this small, deserted island. The hole was right by me and I was lucky not to have landed an inch from it. I spat out some grass and looked up. I saw that I had fallen though other holes, because the sky was a purple, green, and blue mix, all the colors swirling, and in the middle of the sky a dark hole exactly the same has the one by me. Every thing was echoed. Even my 'Ouch' was still faintly calling. I was in a bubble or something, and the colors of the sky expanded so that sea water was filling about half of it, and the island was flouting in the middle, rocking slightly with the waves. I looked down into the hole. It lead to another hole-in-the-island, exactly like this one. Then another, and another, and another... I didn't want to know how far it went. But I jumped anyway. I went clean though the other hole, then another, then another. The colors of the sky was changing rapidly, so soon an island looked almost normal, if not for a old, brown, broken ship sitting not in the ocean but on the grass island. I curved over so that I was able to grab the edge of the large hole. It was dirt and I almost fell, but then I hit something hard. I grabbed this, and pulled myself up. "Wow..." Echoed around the bubble I was in now. Seagulls flew and sea animals seemed to be swimming in the bubble. It was the largest yet. Out of curiosity, I went inside the ship. It was empty, other then a brown, rusty chest, which I nearly didn't see because it matched the old ship perfectly in hue. Pulling my sword out, and cut off some of the moss. A lock showed. The lock must have been a rather large key, because the lock itself was large.

Then I woke. It was night, and hunger was the first feeling I felt. I touched my side. It was a closed wound now, and I must have been sleeping for weeks. "Ohhh." I moaned. "She's up! Everyone! _She's up!_" Dean was sitting in a chair across from my bed. "You feeling okay? Anything you need?" Moaning, I sat up and leaded against the bed head. "Food, maybe?" I asked. He jumped up. "'Course, Hermione! You was sleeping for about two days! We even landed on an island to get food while you were out cold. Draco apparently got into some kind of fight with the locals while we were there, along with the other slytherin's." I looked at him in puzzlement. "Tell you later." And he left. Susan, Morgan, Seamus, Taht, and even Pansy and the other slytherin's - though they walked in casually, has though entering a restraint - came in the small room. Susan ran up and hugged me. "Hey, I'm fine! Its okay!" Susan eyed me. "Do you know how meany times you've said that, and most of those times it wasn't!" Taht laughed. "Oh, shut up, Taht!" I yelled in playment. Susan and the others were jumping on my bed, and I felt great. I even got up to jump to. Feathers from the pillows were every where. "**Stop this now**!" Draco yelled, and indeed scars and cuts were present on his face, and I'm sure all over his body, but that was not what I was worrying about now. We all did immediately. "What the heck happened! You'd think she just came back from the dead! Granger, you will do extra duty's on the deck, and scrub the kitchen and the railings around the ship. Anyone caught helping her will have to swim beside the ship in tell and if we stop! Understood?" We all nodded. "Good. Now back to work. Granger, get started. And clean this mess up." He threw me a bucket and rags. "Soaps in the broom closet. While your in there you can grab an apple." And he left. I scolded at his back, "Oh, thank you." Then I got up slowly, paying for my fun a second ago by the pain in my side. I cried out without meaning to, but no one heard, thankfully, or I might have to stay in that bed all day again. I stumbled out of my quarters, after cleaning the feathers from the beds and floor, and looking around the ship. Taht was in the crow's nest, playing with some string on his hand and looking out to the sea every once in a while. It was dawn and the sky was a glowing dark, deep blue, clouds threatening another storm.

Has I worked I sang my mothers song between bites of my apple, singing under my breath so the _captain_ didn't hear. Soon the left side of the ship was cleaned, and the sun was setting again. It had been hours sense I started working. The railing pretty much showed my refection. I was really hungry now, and all I've had to eat for two days was an apple. The dinner bell rang, and I almost dropped the bucket. "Whoa, there, Hermione. That's to heavy for you anyway." Morgan came next to me. "Here, I'll put it up." She said, taking it off the ground. "Thanks, but that's not why your here?" I observed. "How do you figure that?" She asked, surprise in her voice. "Your hands are trembling, you said that slightly faster then needed, and you seemed in a hurry when you walked over here." I told her. "Should have known I couldn't get past you, Hermie. Yes, I need to tell you something. I'm leaving tomorrow. I've already stayed three days to long, thanks to Mcgonagall, and your wounds, and now I have to go. Snape reckons I should stay to teach Draco more, but I really have to go. It was fun, though, and I think I can give you one more listen on sword fights before I go. Think your up to it?"

"Yes! I'm always up to a sword fight." I told her. "Good. You know, I think your even better then Draco. Don't tell him that, though!" We giggled.

"Don't bother. I already know. And we can't have that, can we? Granger, I _forbid_ you from using a sword. If you are caught, I will kill you." We spun around and Draco was standing in the corner, smirking. "What?! Just because I'm better!" He nodded. "And besides, Mudbloods aren't worthy to hold a sword. So hand it over, Mudblood. After all, the captain has to be best at fighting." He held out his hand. I drew my sword and pressed it to his neck. The sword still to his throat, only this time I pressed him to the wall, giving him no means of escape. "The day I give you my sword is the day the sky is on fire!" A gun shot fled past me, inches from my head. Pansy was holding a pistol, aimed at my heart. I backed away from Draco slowly, then in half a second I took the pistol from her hand and threw it over the side of the ship. It hit the sea with a POLP! Then I ran away from them and up the ropes to my favorite place on the ship.

"Get her! The mudblood has no control!" Daphne shouted. A tear fell from my eye as I sat on the mask, on the very edge, as far from them has possible, and dangerously close to to falling again, not that I would care, at this point. Fresh tears fell from my eyes, and I sobbed then and there.

"Taht! Go get her!" Draco was shouting. I looked down. Taht was shaking his head. "Sorry, but she's to far out for me to reach." He lied. "Then will someone shot her or something?" He yelled in frustration "Gladly." Daphne took out her musket. "No!" Morgan lowered her gun. "Are you crazy? Just give her time to think things over. And Draco, that was overly _stupid_ of you. Have you seen her fight? She's better then you! But no, we can't have that, can we? I said it before and I'll say it again. You are just a **ferret**! With the brains of one, too!" She spat in his face. "How dare you? I'm captain!" He yelled back, standing on his tiptoes to be level with her face. "Is that all you got? Captain? Well I got news for you! You are nothing other then a power-hungry, greedy-thought, lying **cheat** that makes women and girls cry. _That's_ what you are!" She yelled back. I couldn't take my eyes off the two, fighting. Morgan was winning and Draco had no command over her. The sun set was almost fully down, and orange and pink and gold filled the sky. I subconsciously started to sing my mothers song, my voice low, but it made me forget my troubles and ferret-breaches and almost Morgan, if it wasn't for her trying to scream over Draco's yelling. I got up and walked back to the middle of the mask so I was able to lay my head against it. It's lucky I didn't roll in my sleep.

The next day I woke at dawn, out of habit, I suppose. Deciding to get a head start on breakfast, I headed down to the kitchens. But I wasn't alone. Draco was there already. I almost left, but then I decided not to let him control me forever. "Morning, Malfoy." I said coldly "Granger, you are going to pay for that last night. I'm the captain" He took a few steps forward. I backed up. "So it really has got to your head, has it?" I said. He took more steps closer, and I back up. "What are you doing?" I seem to ask that a lot. He kept walking, and I backed up into the wall. He pinned me ageist the wall, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head. "Punishing you." I tried to struggle, but he raised his voice, putting a silencing and a shield charm around us. "You will never disobey again!" He yelled in my face. "STOP, Malfoy!" I screamed. "PLEASE!" The doors to the kitchen opened and Blaise came in, apple in hand. "HELP ME!" I yelled, even though he couldn't hear me. "Sewnsiom!" Draco pointed his wand at me. I cried out in pain. My body felt on fire. Looking down, I saw it was, but my cloths and hair were not burning. "Please, Malfoy!" I cried. "You will not disobey me again!" He spat. Blaise ran over and sent a counter-jinx on the shield charm and the silencing charm. He pulled Malfoy off me. I sank onto the ground, crying, but the has been spell broken. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Draco?!" He yelled. "You've seen me do that to other girls! Whats your problem?" Blaise sighed. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem right. Mostly since this is a ship and your the captain. Can't you just lock her in the dungeons or something?" Draco eyed him. "What do you care? It's almost like you do care for her?" I stood up. "You know, _she's_ in the same room!" I yelled and left the kitchen, climbing once again up the ropes to the mask, but cutting the ropes with my sword so no one could follow me. Then I cried again, still traumatized by Draco's shouting. I subconsciously song my mothers song under my breath between tears as I watched the sun come up.

"Oh mum, I wish you were here."

I slept in the mask again, and I never wanted to come down. Taht was the only one who came to me, who _could_ come to me. He brought me sandwiches and apples and sometimes he tried to bring me water in bottles. I threw the food in the sea and drank the water only. For five days I stayed there, and Morgan left long ago, but not before calling good bye to me.

"Granger! This is observed! I'm sorry, already!" Draco called on the seventh day, and I had turned to skin and bones, as the muggles say. I knew he didn't mean his apologizes, so I did my best to ignore them.

"Captain! Enemy ship approaching fast! And they have their cannons bare for battle!" Taht called.

Okay, this is bad. **Really** bad.

I watched as the whole ship - other then me - prepared for battle. Susan and the rest of my friends got guns, daggers, and swords. Draco left me and went to hide in his quarters. Typical. The explorers were now on the Serpent, muskets raised and ready. They drew perfect swords that were not rusted and dirty like mine, but silver and beautified with jewels. The king sent them. A strike of red caught my eye.

Ron!

He was fighting Taht, and Taht was losing. Then the next second he's in the water, drowning "Taht!" I call. Ron looks up at my skinny and tear swiped face. I didn't have time to say hi, at the moment. Before I could think or stop myself, I ran to the edge of the mask and jumped off in a dive, and after a few seconds of increasing in speed I hit - no, went _though_ - the water, without so much has a small prickle of pain. Deeper I went, then I gathered myself and opened my eyes. I was deeper then I thought I would be. But Taht was sinking only feet from me, not even ten feet above. I swam with all my might and soon me and Taht emerged from the water. I was weak and losing strength, but haled Taht up to the ship by climbing the ropes hanging over the side. Once he was safe behind some rum barrels and well hidden from the fighting, I let myself sink back over the side into the sea, slowly losing breath...

A something dived into the water after me. It pulled me up to the surface. I opened my eyes to see that I was on a ship, but not the Serpent. The ship I was on was red and seemed fancy and had white lace hangings around the edge of the wall of the deck. Soft and fancy chairs were all over the place, but some knocked down by the cannon roar from the Serpent. Looking around I saw two people fighting, more of a shout fight then a sword fight. "What is she doing here? You just rescued a pirate!" A harsh voice said. "Just look who she is! You would've too!" The other man walked over to me and bent down to see into my face. "Hermione?" Victor Krum said. "Victor? What am I doing here? I have to get back and fight!" I started to get up. Ron walked over to me too. "Hermione, what happened to you? You look like a skeleton!" I rolled my eyes has I stood up fully. "Thank you, Ron. I feel so much better now." I said pushing past them. "Hermione? What were you thinking, jumping like that? You almost died!" I huffed and turned to face him. "I wouldn't have had to if you didn't push him over the side!" I yelled. He backed away from me, stunned. "Hermione! I was just fighting! Its my job! This is a game!" Victor was smirking, amused by my shouting at Ron. It was no secret that they were enemy's. "What are you smirking at? And yes, Ronald, this _is_ a game. But in this game we are not friends. In this game we are enemy's! Nothing that happened outside this game matters! In fact, I should kill you both!" Ron gathered himself. "Well, if we aren't friends, then I should arrest you!" He started to draw his sword, but before he could I had drawn mine, amazed that it was still with me after the dive and rescue. My blade hit his before he had it all the way out and I threw it out of his hands. I caught it and though it across the ship. "Merlin, Hermione!" Ron stared in shock. Victor was shocked to, but soon recovered. "Come, I will fight you, and then you will wish you never spoke to me like that!" He said to me. I was almost afraid. Almost. After all, Victor has been trained from the best, and learned skills from the best. But that was broom. This is sword. "Have you ever been addressed in real life? Just because your a star player for some other team does not make you best here, Victor." He lunged forward, and all thought that I had previously known Victor left, and we were just two enemy's fighting to win. Victor was bigger and stronger set, with muscles but no brain, and that was was his weakness. All fighter's have weakness's. You just can't let them know yours, and find theirs.

I leaped and jumped, turned and swirled, and silver sword meet my rust old one, but it served me better. In no time at all he was in defense mode, blocking and backing from me and my sword. "Wow, Hermione. You have gotten good at this. I guess your all your useless hours in the library help somewhat, now? How do the books say how to do this?" He said. "Yes, well, I never read anything on sword fighting, so I wouldn't know. And if I did get something useful from my books, in which everything I read from my books helps sooner or later, then it wouldn't be useless, now, would it?" He just looked confused at this, pausing for a moment to think on this, tilting him head, slightly. That was all I needed. I drove my sword toward his and did the Beginner's Motive, and his sword flew from his hand.

I grabbed a rope from the edge of their ship and swung onto the Serpent before either could stop me, or try, anyway. The fighting had stopped, some, and only a few of the explorers were still fighting, the rest carrying an unconscious body. Draco seemed to have fallen. His treasure was a small red ruby, which one of the explorers was throwing up and down in his hand. "Well, that's one more pirate treasure down! Lets take this ship. Might be worth something to sell." I ran at him with my sword drawn, forgetting the pain in my side and, well, all over my body. Taking him by surprise, I had the advantage. He backed away from me and drew his sword. He must have been the captain, because he was almost has good a fighter has me. All the other members of the crew from the Serpent were under the deck, not knowing that the battle was not yet over. He has the characteristics of a slytherin, but if he truly was, he would have found value in the Serpent, and fought harder. I was winning. He dropped over the edge of the railings and fell into the sea below. I fought other explorers, keeping them at bay. Finally, the other crew came out to see why they were still here. We all fought them, everyone must have killed someone, me at least four, and soon all the explorers were gone, but they took with them all the food, water, and treasure, though Draco's was all we had and worth nothing now that the explorers had touched it. Draco was probably in the enemy's dungeon somewhere, most likely planing an escape at this moment, and soon would return. But there was still a question lingering on the ship as everyone began cleaning but the mess.

Who's the new Captain?

Authers Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger! seemed like the right time to cut off. my chapters are long, so just hang in there! ;)

Nickole.


	4. Chapter 4: The SunSet

Disowner: I do not own the wonderful hp books. J.K.R. does. ;)

great thanks to LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL for giving me my first review! thanks again! (^_^)

Chapter Four.

The SunSet

"I think I should be captain. I fight the best." Pansy said, crossing her arms on her chest and her chin up. We all protested. "I was closest to Drakie, too. I'm sure he'd want me to be captain." Susan sighed. "No, he'd want to be captain himself. And we all fought. If anything, Hermione should be captain. She's the one that saved the ship. After all, we were all hiding while she fought and _eventually_ they left only because Hermione keep them busy in tell we got up there to help. _She_ saved the ship. _Draco_ failed. He hid while we all shot are guns out! Coward." Susan huffed. "No, I can't be a captain! I don't _want _to be captain!" I shouted. I was wiping blood from my small cuts and wounds, sitting on a rum barrel, and wrapping bandages over the open ones, just the same as everybody else. "Yeah, and I wouldn't take orders from a Mudblood!" Crab said. Goyle nodded. "And she's a she! Everyone knows a she can't be captain!" Susan huffed again, glaring at Crab and Goyle. "Now _that's_ unfair! A women can do has good has any man, if not better! And Hermione, you'll be be great at it. After all, it _was_ you who saved the ship. Please say you'll just at least _try_?" She gave me what she must have thought puppy eyes, but Susan's sharp eagle eyes look only smarter. "First, I only helped to save the Serpent. Second, I guess a try won't hurt."

"Okay, we'll take a vote. The two in running are Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger." We all groaned. "Step here, please." Susan pulled out two large boxes and set them in front of the captains wheel so that we faced the crew on the deck below. "All voting for Pansy Parkinson, say 'Aye.'" All groaned again. Has much has the slytherin hated Mudbloods, they knew that Pansy would be much worse. She was looking at her nails, not even paying attention to the votes. "Okay, all in favor of Hermione Jean Granger say 'Aye'." Even the slytherin's voted for me, and soon I was elected captain of the Serpent.

"Okay, first off, I'm going to change the ship to my liking. Taht can you please look for an island? First one you see that looks deserted, tell me, will you?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks. I'm still going to work in the kitchens and all. Good habits die hard. Susan, will you help me make some dinner?" She shrugged. "Sure, but first you need a captain's name. Something that scares people, hopefully the enemy." I thought for a moment. "How about Captain Fear? I know Malfoy wanted it, but I can't really think of anything else. What do you think?" I asked Susan. Pansy looked fit to burst of tears. She finally realized no one voted for her. "I like it, Captain Fear." Dean answered for her.

"Sounds good to me. Have you found an island, yet, Taht?" I asked him. "Yeah, just over there. And by the looks of it, only half is inhabited. If we make it to the other side of the island without being seen we can diffidently make it to the shore, Captain."

"I'll lower the flag. If someone does see us, we might pass has a trade ship." I climbed up to the top most top of the ship and took down the flag. The serpent moved its head toward me – magically, of course – and looked me in the eye. It sent a shiver down my spine. I quickly disregarded it in my bag.

Soon has we stop, I'm changing these flags and sails.

I thought has I climbed down. "We're landed! Actually, this was the island Malfoy got into a fight on. Looks clear now, though!" Susan called to me. "Okay, I'll be right down!" I called, not even thinking of what she said. Taht came beside me. "You know, you are a _much_ better captain then old grumpy-pants." He told me. "Why thank you, my dear Taht. What is it you seem to want, being so polite?" I asked him, trying hard not to giggle.

"Who, me?" He put a hand to his heart. "Well, because you asked, I was wondering if I could help with the changing of the ship?" I laughed out loud. "Duh! I might need you help anyway! Consider it a favor of me to ask you!" He mock-thought for a second. "If you _really_ need me, I guess I can help." I elbowed him playfully. "You nut!" I laughed. "Yep-o. That's me! A nut!" He screwed his face and stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. I laughed, for the first time in a _long_ time. It was the same laugh I laughed with my parents, the same laugh I used to laugh with Harry and Ron, before all this Voldemort stuff happened, before the seventh year started, back when things were simple, and we were all friends, all _free_. A true laugh. It was amazing what I discovered I still had of me in this game. Things I thought were gone forever.

Taht was just staring at me. He looked like he saw a ghost or something. Blaise was halfway up the ropes, where was trying a few seconds ago to come and congratulate me, I guessed, but all thoughts of why he was there left his mind, as he stared open mouthed at me. "What? Never heard a women laugh!" I said to their stunned face. Then I blushed. A thought hit my mind.

They had never heard _me_ laugh. Not truly laugh.

"Um... Okay. I need to get down to the deck." I said. They seemed to snap out of their 'trance'. "Oh, um, yeah. Sorry. I just never heard someone like you laugh before." Blaise shook my hand. "Noth'n against your kind, 'course." Taht said quickly. I giggled. "Come on, you nut cases. Time to go ashore, before it gets dark."

The shore was sandy and water tides were coming up. Behind the shore/beach, a forest lay. The sun had started to go down, and the whole place looked deserted and creepy.

"Now, what should we put on our ship, crew?" I said, holding up my wand. "First, can we change the flag and colors? Green makes me sea sick." Susan asked. "Um, okay. How about an orange-red-yellowish color?" I waved my wand and the strange color appeared over the ship. The sails were white and plain, and the mask and deck and other wood surfaces were brown, like they should to be. Nothing on my ship was out of the ordinary, other then the strange mix of orange, red, and yellow mix color. Once done doing it my way, I asked the crew for help. "I think a bigger crow's nest would be better. Half the time I'm up there I'm cramped to the bone. And sleeping was a nightmare!" Taht expanded. "Okay, so bigger crow's nest, and maybe a small cot? No, that would get blown away. How about this?" I moved my wand and said a spell and part of the bottom of the crow's nest flatted in a rectangle shape so that a small cot would fit and stay, also protecting the owner or layer from the harsh night wind. "I love you." He said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Um, no problem?"

The slytherin's sniggered. "Oh, shut up." I told them. Pansy smirked. "Make me!" She said in a high, girly voice. "Okay." I did a silencing charm on her and the other slytherin's. "And you will cook and clean breakfast for a week, Pansy, for that." I told her, _me_ smirking at her this time. "Nice one, Hermione." Seamus said, patting my back. "Seamus, if you did that too, I would do the same. I won't be like _Malfoy _and have favorites. But you guys will always be the best." I said quickly at the look they gave me. Then laughed.

"Now, what about a name for her?" We all thought for a second. "How about SeaFire?" Dean suggested. "I don't know. That really has nothing to do with the ship. How about SeaLighting?" Seamus suggested. "Yeah! I like it! What 'bout you, Susan?" She nodded. "The sun set." I said under my breath. "Huh?" They all looked at me. "Oh, the sun sets coming down. Isn't it beautiful?" We all looked at the sun set for a second. It took my breath away. "Hey, what about SunSet? For the ship?" Susan said, eyes still on the slowly downing sun. "I think its wonderful!" When I said this Pansy suddenly spoke. "Well I think its the worst!" She whinnied. "Okay, all in favor of the SunSet?" There was a clatter of 'Ayes' from my friends. Pansy nearly cried, and the slytherin's all voted against it, of course, so I didn't count their votes. "Okay, SunSet it is!"

I carved SunSet into the side of the ship after erasing Serpent. The SunSet now sat in the shore, waiting to take off on the open sea. "I say we stay here for the night. We don't have any food, and its been a day in a half. Gotten kind of hungry over here." Taht said. "Alright. I'll go into the town to see if I might steal some food and water jugs. Seamus, Dean, you go to see if there's a water hole somewhere on this island. And make sure the water's fresh water and not sea. Susan, stay here and make sure no slytherin's do anything to the SunSet. Okay everyone?"

I found the town not to far from where we were, maybe a half mile, but it was dark and the path I took seemed empty of all life, other then the animals.

Once at the village I walked around casually and held my bewitched bag - that was bottomless so no one could see what I took - around my neck. After taking about 20 apples – from different stores so they didn't think it was me – and some other fruit and vegetables and some eggs and cheese and meat, I started back.

The path still seemed empty and lonely, so I didn't worry has much this time about anything dangerous. About half way back a sudden moment in the bush and I turned around only to find a spear pointing at my throat.

Perfect.

"Who are you?" A female voice said behind a black and greatly detailed mask, shaped like a dragon. "I am Hermione Jean Granger, Captain of the SunSet, called Captain Fear by my crew, and I am coming though only to leave." I said calmly, hopeing that fight does not brake out.

Her face behind her mask seemed to have relaxed. The sharp-pointed spear moved down my neck to my bag. The spear cut my bags strap and she caught it. It was enchanted so only the owner could open it.

"What's in here?" She asked.

"Food in which I have for my ship." I answered. She took out a dagger and ripped the bag. Nothing fell out.

"Why can I not get anything out?" She said, her voice said, soft and I realized I had heard it from somewhere now. "I put a spell so no one but me could." I answered, the change in her tone comforting me ever so little.

"Just like you, Hermione. I thought you may be some other pirate looking for trouble!" She said, taking off her mask. Her face was in the shadow so I did a light spell to see her.

"Ginny?" I said, utterly baffled. "Hi! Could you lower your light a little. You might blind me!" I lowed it. "Sorry, Gin!" I said. "And look at you! Captain Fear! And you've changed so much! Haven't you eaten at all?" She said, tone changing from excitement to concern. "Um, yeah, sea's just ruff." I didn't want to tell her about Draco and my 'punishment'. Then I thought of Blaise. His rescue seemed strange to me now. Why did he save me from Draco?

Ginny lowered her spear, suddenly aware that it was still pointing threateningly at my heart. We pulled into a hug. But just then a strike of fire lit between me and Ginny, separating us.

"Ginova! An intruder! Kill him!" A male riding a **Dragon **and wearing a maskcame and landed next to Ginny. He jumped off the dragon and pushed me ruffly into and held a dagger sharply at my throat. I closed my eyes as little beads of blood fell from my neck.

"Wait, stop, Eairth!" Ginny yelled. "That's my friend, Hermione! And she's a she!" Ginny yelled. This Eairth did not lower his dagger. I was trapped, my eyes still closed. "So I see. But this is a game, Ginova. We have no real friends." He moved the dagger from my throat to were my heart was. "No, Eairth! I said she's a friend! Don't you **dare** hurt her!" Then he moved the dagger down to my stomach and stabbed me. I gasped for air and from the pain. I cried out in pain. It happened so fast it was all a blur. Tear in my eyes and I now had them open. I found myself sitting on the ground, my back to the tree and my knees in front of me. The young adult was shouting at Ginny.

"I don't care! She's a pirate! Captain, no less! And I don't take orders from **women**!" He shouted. " You are so stuck up! I really pity you! Your lucky I am a women, so I know how to take care of men who act like **Children**! Men like you!" I closed my eyes from the pain, but a second later I heard a slap. He must have slapped Ginny across the face.

Wrong idea. Here's a tip. Never, and I mean _never_, get Ginny Weasley angry. Then a moment later he was on the ground from being punched by Ginny. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE WEACH!" She shouted.

The pain was now overwhelming now. I put my hand to the spot and cried out in pain. I felt warm blood on my hand.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny stepped over Eairth and over to me. She moved my hands from my stomach and gasped. "Come on." She picked me up and did a funny sort of call. Loud flapping noise's and a thud nearby later and I was in the air on some sort of flying animal.

I looked down to what I was leaning on only to see a large, green colored dragon. I tried to get up but nearly fell. We were about a hundred feet in the air, I guessed.

"Noui, back to the caves. We have to find Nothiu!" Ginny yelled over the wind and flagging of the dragon's large wings. Ginny's flame-red hair flew behind her gracefully.

I sat up. "Hermione, your awake!" She said. "I was never asleep!" I yelled back. "This is Noui. She's my dragon. And sorry about Eairth. He's just a jerk!"

Nearly half an hour later Noui landed on a league of a stone mountain that was layered with caves from the bottom to the top, were only one very large cave lay.

Ginny climbed down from the dragon then held her hand out to me. I took it and tried to climb down but the pain where I was stabbed stopped me. Ginny took her wand and did the lifting Spell and I was flouting in the air. She walked into a near cave, me flouting behind her. Then she lay me down on a stone sort of bed.

"Rario, go get Nothiu! Tell her someone's wounded!" She told a small must-be five year old boy. He ran off though the cave entrance.

Ginny press a cloth on my stomach. I cried out. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have to add presser or your'll bleed to death." She said sadly. "Its fine, Gin. Who's – Ah! - Who's Nothiu?" I asked. "She's a medicine women. Best there is. I'm learning to be one myself, and from her!" Ginny said, not taking her eyes off my wound has she applied more presser to it.

A few minutes later and the bleeding stopped. "Good." Ginny said. She put her hand over my wound, just an inch above. "Beruiq." She muttered. A gold light came from the bottom of her hand and my skin healed over.

"Well done, Ginova." A female voice from behind said. I looked around and for the first time noticed a tall, white haired women in white robes and had a golden sort of crown that loped so that it was a sort of circle on her forehead. She was watching from the door of the cave. She clapped her hands softly. Her eyes were a soft blue and her voice also gentle and soft and kind.

"Why did you not help?" Ginny asked her. "I wished to see you handle it, Ginova. I have never seen any of my apprentices do it so well at this stage. You have true talent." She said kindly, her blue eyes dancing with pride and joy at training such a student has Ginny. "Thank you, Nothiu." She bowed her head.

"I will go take care of Noui now, if I can. She must be right angry with me for leaving her." She said and left.

"Ah, Ginova. Such a fine student. I only wish she could stay longer. Are you a pirate?" Nothiu asked. I nodded. "Captain." I answered.

"We never turn down a chance to help others, but it is highly mysterious why Ginova took you to us if you are an enemy. From Eairth's report you are a blood thirsty, lying coward who ambushed him and Ginova from behind while they were have a nice, civil talk. But he tends to exaggerate." She said simply.

"At least you are not from the Serpent." She said, the happiness of a few seconds before gone in her eyes and anger replacing it. "W – whats wrong with the Serpent?" I asked nervelessly.

"The captain came here not to long ago with some other pirates all in green and attacked the caves. I used all my magic to keep them back but they came and killed, stealing our treasures and killed some of our dragons. Like my Tream. He kill her." Tears were in her eyes. "Why? Why would they do that?!" I said, angry now that Malfoy and the slytherin's did such a thing to them. "For my ruby. It used to be in my Eearm." She took the crown off her head and held it out for me to see. The place were the ruby was suppose to be was empty.

"They raided the dragon caves and killed the dragons that got in the way. I was on Tream in the sky at the time, and was shooting spears and arrows at them. I injured the leader of them, a pale boy with blond hair. He looked up and sent a avada spell at me. It was about to hit me when Tream jumped in the way. She fell into the forest and I was caught under her body. After pushing out from under her I buried her where she landed, landed for the last time. Then I healed my crushed leg, but my heart was forever broken." Fresh tear sang in her eyes. Odd. She looked almost happy, and she was grinning. "Are you glad?" I asked her. She looked at me as though she just noticed I was there. "Sorry?" She asked. "Are you glad?" I asked her again. "Oh, yes. She was old, and I do miss her, but she was dying anyway soon. I am glad only that she died in a noble way, and not asleep in her cave. She has told me so, also." I gave her a funny look. "When we are token away from the ones that we love we are never really taken. They live in us, for us, and with us, forever. Me? I see her in my dreams. I am a medicine women, so I have powers unlike others. I also only live in the game. So I am has real has the rocks and the air and the sea in this game, but I do think I feel and act like in the real world. But I don't think I will ever know. I will live and die like real people, but only in the game. But that's okay to me." She made _no_ sense. She reminded me of...

"What is your full name?" I asked her. She looked delighted that I did. "Nothiu Weailh Dumbledore. Made by Severus Snape himself. He said I was to remind him of someone, but he wouldn't tell me who." She said. So Snape misses Dumbledore? The idea sounded strange to me. But then again, the white hair and blue eyes were a dead give away.

"He made you like Albus Dumbledore." I said. "Who?" She asked. "Albus Dumbledore. He was headmaster at Hogwarts, my school, for a long time. He taught me and my friends for six years. Then he... he..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"He died. Now he's gone." Ginny was in the door way, tears forming in her eyes. I went over to her despite my pain to comfort her. "Its okay. But like Nothiu said. No one really leaves us." I said to her. "I'm sorry if its me that's making you cry, Ginova. I will leave if you want." Nothiu said. Ginny wiped a the tears from her face.

"No, that's okay. Can I show Hermione around?" Nothiu nodded. "Just keep away from the bottom cave on the left." She called. Ginny nodded. "We will!" She waved and left. "What's in the bottom left cave?" I asked her.

"Dungeons. We tend to get a lot of prisoners like pirates." She explained as we walked. "So, do you want to go to my room first or your room first?" I thought for a moment. "How about about the dragons first?" I asked. "Okay, miss Hermione. This way please!"

Author's Note: so this is one of my longest chapters yet. All ye' who like long books with large chapters come here! (^_^)

nickole.


	5. Chapter 5: Sapphire

ok, so this is where the dragons get into the story. try to picture Sapphire has the dragon in Eargon, only red.

Disowner: not mine, only the plot.

Chapter Five: Sapphire

We walked up to the highest cave on Stone Mountain – Ginny told me that's what its called. Go figure! - and went in. A strong smell almost like to a horse stable hit our nestles. Inside the whole cave was like a large – no, giant - stable in general. Wood stalls lined the cave wall. One side had bigger stalls then the other. I asked Ginny about this.

"Oh, that side has the eggs and babes. You know, we might find you a dragon while your here. No doubt your'll be here for a while. Don't worry. A messenger was already sent to your crew to say you were captured. Your crew will have gotten a new captain by now." She said. But I didn't have time to think on this. A dragon in one of the stalls caught my eye. No, my heart.

"Who's she?" I said to Ginny, meaning the beautiful, red, graceful dragon. "Oh, that's Sapphire. But don't chose her. No one has been able to tame her, or even be her friend yet." Sapphire moved forward from the back of her huge stall to the front, inches from Ginny and me. "Will she hurt us?"

I said as a man entered her stall. "No, if we leave her alone. Come on, I'll show you the baby's. You might want one of them." But I wasn't listening. Ginny might have said that I lost a finger and I would never notice. I was watching the man and Sapphire. He took out a needle and started to put some kind of thick oily medicine or something in it. Ginny was leaning over one of the just-hatched dragon stalls, not knowing of what I was doing. "Hermione, come see him! He's sooo cute! Hermione?" She turned around. "Hermione!"

"Um, in a second." I called to her. I was leaning over the door of Sapphire's stall. Then the man put the needle in her hide. She suddenly flapped her wings and blew fire, her eyes a deadly red. The man was now trapped against the wall. I ran into the stall and tried to calm her. Her slider swan-like neck turn to face me then she breathed fire my way. I jumped out of the way then walked slowly over to her. Sapphire stopped trying to kill me and and stared at me angrily has I slowly inched forward.

I found something new about this dragon and I have only seen her for two minutes. She hates sudden moves.

Finally was I right next to her. I slowly reached out my hand to touch her. When I did stroke her slowly she started to calm. Soon she stopped huffing and was breathing normally now.

"Good girl. Good Sapphire." I whispered to her. Finally I left her, feeling it was safe. She followed me to the end of her stall. Once outside I leaned my head in and continued to stroke her. She leaned her neck to me and smelled in my matted hair. Then she drew it out and looked at me has if to say: Have you ever washed your hair? I laughed.

"Sorry about that, girl. I haven't washed sense last time I went to an island. Have you ever left this island?" I asked her. "Are you talking to the dragon?" A male voice said behind me. I turned to see a young male no more then a year older then me standing behind me. He had a tanned skin color and black hair.

"Oh, um, no, well yes, but um... I'm sorry! " I stuttered. Ginny had her hands on her hips shaking her head but was grinning widely.

"Don't be! You just tamed a your first dragon! You'd be a great Dragon Rouge, you know." He said, ginning also.

"But I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry! Wait, Dragon what?" I said.

"Dragon Rouge, Hermione! Dragon tamer and sellers! They go on quest's and dangerous adventures, to trap dragons and then tame them to sell for a living. Few have ever been women!"

"Yes, and I can start training you when your wound is fully healed." He said.

"Okay, but first, what is your name?" I asked.

"Aroin-Imio Wimoin." He said with a kind face.

"How much for Sapphire? I really like her and, I don't know why, but just really want to go and be with her, to fly her. Something in me wants it. But something in me also misses the sea." I said under my breath. Aroin looked at me confusingly. Then he saw my pirate cloths. "Are you a pirate?" He asked. "Captain, but not anymore. I suspect they've already got a new captain by now." I sighed. I really did miss the sea. The open water, the sun set on the SunSet, the wonderful feeling of sword fighting in sea battles. I was lost in my thoughts and memory's. Sapphire's head was over the stall door and she was looking worryingly at me.

"It's okay, girl. What do you say? Can I keep you?" Sapphire sniffed my hair again and flapped her wings then roared. "Guess that's a yes?" I whispered to her.

"I'll give her to you for 100 gold. That's the fair price. But I'll give her to you for 50 if you work to tame some of my dragons I caught and earn that much." He said.

"Deal. When do I get started?"

"Tomorrow."

Authors Note: sorry about it being so short. i couldn't think of anywhere else to end the chapter.

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

**Okay, so i have no idea what 'hits' are, and about 32 people have read this, and only one has reviewed! please review, its all i get in return for writing this. If no one wants me to, though, i will stop writing it. i need at least five reviews before i put up chapters seven and eight. post your idea's in the review, if you can, because i'm running out. AnyOne Who Reviews Will Get Answered Or There Name On My Next Chapter. just telling you because if you don't want me to that, tell me.**

**Ok, Chapter Six! ( drum roll, please! (^_~ )**

Chapter Six: Alone.

"Raise and shine, young rouge-to-be."

A adult female voice said. "Just a little bit longer, please." I said. I had sleep in Sapphire's stall that night. I really didn't want to sleep anywhere or go anywhere that Sapphire wasn't. Sapphire nuzzled me gently. "No, it is time to get up. I get up about this time to watch the sun rise, and I thought you might enjoy it." I got up to see who was talking, but no one was in the stall other then Sapphire and me.

"Sapphire?" I asked, starting to get up. "Yes? What is it?" So it was her talking! "How did you do that? Talk? I didn't hear you last time." She looked taken aback. "Anyone who knows anything about dragons knows that they will only talk to their tamers. _Can _only talk to their tamers." She said.

"But I didn't really tame you. I just got you to calm down in the stall when that man tried to give you that shot. By the way, what was that medicine for?"

"To keep me calm. I don't really understand it either. One time of attacking a rouge with a whip and they start drugging me. And has for talking to you, I don't understand that either."

Regular POV. ( changing writing style! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eairth was watch Hermione talk to Sapphire. He had come to bring out his dragon and ride him to do him morning patrol around Stone Mountain but then he heard someone talking.

"No, I don't think I have. But one day I might be. I mean, they say there's someone out there for everyone, right? But the only people I have ever loved were my friends and my parents. I just wish I could see mum and dad again, though."

Sapphire ( unknown to Eairth ) asked her what happened to her parents. "I sent them to Africa to be safe from this really creepy man called Voldemort while me and Harry and Ron tried to defeat him. I really miss them, and never did find them." Then he heard laughter.

"Well, I do believe I got my mum's hair and voice and smarts. I don't know about my dad, though. Dad always said I had his sense of adventure. Harry and Ron don't really know this, but I always loved going on all those adventures with them. I'm going to miss Hogwarts. It's my only home, now. But then what? Where will I go when I've left? I really have no idea." Hermione sighed.

How was she talking to the dragon? She was not her tamer! He himself had tried to tame Sapphire with no success. So how was she, an untrained pirate captain, able to do so?

"He stabbed me! All to make a point to my friend that women were lesser then him! Which is not true! If anything, we're better! I mean, women are more truthful and honest, and more trustworthy, and more willing to give and live for others then men. I still hurt where he stabbed me, though. It makes me feel like I'm worthless."

He wanted to walk in there and tell her she _was_ worthless when Sapphire caught sight of him and started to flap her wings and roar. "Hermione, he's right there!"

Hermione's POV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I turned around and sure enough Eairth was looking right at us. I felt myself go white. "Its okay, Sapphire. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was going to get my dragon, Mouiu, when I heard you talking to Sapphire. Tell me, did these friends of your's abandon you like your parents?" I felt a tear run down my cheek. Then I suddenly decided to take a page from Ginny's book and I ran up to him a punched him on the jaw. Then I ran away from him to the back of the stall and opened the hidden flight-way – all stalls had one, Ginny said, in case of an attack – and I climbed up on Sapphire. She got a running start and flew off from the league outside her stall. It felt wonderful. My hair was blowing behind me and I let go of Sapphire with my hands to feel the wind.

It was dawn and the sun was not yet starting to come up. I felt my sword clanging on my belt. I must have slept with it again. Most of the captains I've heard of in my books say that they named their swords. It sounded silly to me. But one thing was sure. I really missed the sea.

"Sapphire, can we go to the shore on the other side of the island?" Sapphire nodded. "Hold on!" She turned sharply and headed off toward the shore.

When we got to the shore I jumped off Sapphire and sat so that my bare feet touched the water. It was like relief of everything that's happened. Me being stabbed, captured, Malfoy stealing from Nothiu, everything. The sun was now started to rise. I stood and rolled up my pants then stepped into the water. The salty smell relaxed me. I sat down in the water. It just went to my chest when I was sitting.

"Is this what it was like on a ship?" Sapphire said behind me.

"No, but its close. The waves at the morning, the moon at night. I used to sing my mothers song every evening at sun set." I said.

"Will you sing it for me now?" Sapphire asked kindly, I sighed and sang my mothers song for Sapphire. We were both oblivious that Ginny, Aroin, and even Eairth were patrolling the shore about ten feet away. Ginny was about to punch Eairth again for something he said and Aroin ready to step between them when they all suddenly stop, hearing my mothers song. I was about half way though it before one finally spoke.

"Hermione! You never told me you could sing like that!" Ginny said. I stopped abruptly and stood up from the water. Aroin and Eairth were silent but looked at me in amazement.

"Oh, um, sorry, I, um, need to go." I started to get on Sapphire. Aroin grabbed my wrist. "What song was that? How did you learn it?" I whispered to Sapphire to start flying. As she did Aroin let go of my wrist.

"Take me somewhere privet, where I can be alone." I whispered to her. She nodded and we headed to the other side of the island. "I'll take you where I go to be alone." Sapphire said.

She didn't stop when we flew over the villages and towns. She kept going has we flew over the shore and kept going has we flew other the sea. "Not far now."

Sapphire finally stopped at a small island that had only one mountain and a cave. We landed and I climbed down and stepped into the cave. Sapphire bent her head and followed in.

"This is where I was born. This was where I lived for the first 300 years of my life. This is also where I was captured and brought to Stone Mountain to be trained." She said.

"Who caught you?" I knew it was none of my business, but I was somewhat curious. She sighed. "Aroin. He caught me and took my back and Eairth tried to tame me. When no one could I was just put in a stall and forgotten. Then one day a dragon rouge agreed to tame me for a price. If he could, he could have any dragon in Stone Mountain, and he had his eyes set on the fastest and strongest one tested, Bermio. He tried to tame me, and after failing for some time, he started using force. He whipped me and sometimes got hot pokers to my scales. I had enough then and there. I let out a roar and he back up into a corner. Then he yelled that I was out of control. I breathed fire on him then the entrance to my stall. He was alright, though. But thankfully he never came back." Sapphire looked glad she had said this, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, continue."

"Well, I was drugged everyday so that I wouldn't do the same thing two times. Far has I know they never found out what the dragon rouge did to me. I still have some of the scars." She turned and I saw thin lines from a whip and holes from the hot poker in her red scales. "And that's when you found me, about a two month's later."

"I'm sorry. But you know, I read about a natural cure for those kinds of scars. I could fix them, if you want. Some of the plant probably grow right here on this island." I said. Sapphire shook her head. "No. I want to keep these in case they ever do catch that dragon rouge for proof if needed. And here's something to remember. Wounds from the first only make you stronger the next." I shook my head. "If that was true I would be stronger then all the people in the world."

"Maybe you are. Have you tried to find out?" I thought of this for a moment. I all I ever did was run away. Only when my friends were by my side did I ever stand up to anyone. That was one thing my dad did best. One time at muggle public school – I went there first before I knew about Hogwarts – I was being bullied by a kid named Josh Freeman, and dad told the boy off, even when his father came and gave dad a bloody nose. But the happy ending was that the man got a ticket and Josh Freeman exspelled. But that never seemed to happen in the real world, outside of school, that is.

But I was interrupted from my thoughts by a blaze of fire spreading across the ground threateningly near me and Sapphire. A black dragon entered the cave and was ridden by a man I didn't know or recognize.

Sapphire stepped in front of me protectively.

"What are you doing here, Bermio?" She growled. "What? Who is this? Does he owns Bermio?" I asked. Sapphire turned to face me. "No. He probably got permission from Gemuin to ride him. Or stole him. And that's the dragon rouge trainer, Hermione. The one I was telling you of." She turned back to the man and Bermio. "What do you want, Bermio?" She asked. "Why don't you just ask the dragon rouge?" She never took her eyes off Bermio. "I can't talk to him, remember? So I have to ask 'All muscle no brain' over there." Bermio charged forward and knocked Sapphire to the wall.

"Sapphire!" I called. The dragon rouge jumped off Bermio has they fought. "Make them stop! He's going to kill her!" I yelled. Sapphire's leg was bleeding badly and she was limping has she fought.

"I know. But no one will keep you safe." He took out his sword. I reached for mine but he grabbed it before I could. He threw it to the other side of the cave. "What do you want?" I asked, tears in my eyes has I watched Bermio attack Sapphire again.

"You dead. Or weather, Sapphire. She gave me a really hard time getting other jobs after her. Seems Eairth or whatever his name was noticed the scars on her after I left and told Nothiu. I got in a heap of trouble over her. And anyone able to talk or ride that _beast_ deserves death also." He said has he waved a wand of his own and my ankles, wrists, and neck were bonded with invisible bonds. I was about two feet off the ground and powerless if he decided to kill me. I closed my eyes and waited. But the only thing I heard was the two dragons fighting.

Then a _Crosio!_ Spell hit me and next I know I'm screaming in pain. I arched my back, closed my eyes tighter, and tossed my head side to side. The man was laughing. He was crazy.

Then the spell broke and my bonds released. I hit the ground on my hands and knees, my head bent and my hair over my face.

Looking up I saw the persona of a young man standing in the cave entrance. He had his sword drew and a wand held out.

I looked over at Sapphire to find she was in a corner licking her wounds. Bermio was also in a corner, but on the other side of the cave. He was trapped in a large wooded cage likely magically made.

The man put a spell on the dragon rouge binding him then ran over to me. I tried to stand but clasped. The man caught me and looked up to his face. I saw my rescuer.

"Eairth." I said weakly.

Then darkness surrounded me and I barely saw three other people running to though the entrance of the cave toward me...

I woke a few hours later – four, Ginny says – and five people were looking at me. Five and one dragon, that is. Aroin was by my bed along side Ginny, Nothiu, and a man I didn't recognize who had a round, kind face, gentle green eyes, and a brown beard. Eairth was in the corner looking at his nails. My hero.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire said, then winced has she tried to move toward me from the other side of the room. None of the others seemed to hear her.

"Yes, I think so. How about you?" The other looked at my confusingly. "Can you hear her?" I nodded. The man nearly jumped with joy. "Most dragon rouges buy a dragon and wait for it to talk to him. You know you are the first female dragon rouge in fifty years?" He said with a deep, comforting voice that reminded me of the muggle Santa Clause. The muggle studies teacher must have made him. I shook my head. "No, but I really don't want to be one. It sounds nice, yes, but I really feel I belong to the sea. I'm captain of the used-to-be Serpent -" The mans eyes filled with anger.

He jumped up and looked like he might attack me. Nothiu, Aroin, Eairth, and even Ginny and Sapphire looked the same.

"What! You never told me that!" Ginny yelled in my face. I felt tears in my eyes.

Why do I cry so easily? I'm sure that if the ship _was_ just a ship to me I wouldn't have, but it was somehow more to me then that.

"I'm so sorry! I was just crew! And I was out cold out at the time! I never would have helped! Ginny, you know me! I would have come to warn you!" I said, tears now all down my cheeks.

Ginny sighed. "She's right. If I know Hermione, which I have known her for six years, she never would have fought too. If anything, she would have warned us. I'm sorry. But why were you out cold?" Then I told them the whole story. From A to Z. But I left out the part about Draco and my 'punishment'.

Everyone was staring at me has I finished.

"But how did you find me? In the cave, I mean." I asked.

"Aroin wanted to follow you but we held back. Then we saw Bermio and Likk-Uilk, that's the dragon rouge, fly after you. We thought it was nothing but decided we should go tell you about him and keep you on your guard because he's back in Stone Mountain. Nearly lost you but then we heard you scream, then we knew something was wrong. The crazy old rouge didn't even put up a silncing charm around you. Eairth flew ahead before we could stop to make a plan and, well, you know the rest. We got there last and then carried you back here. Sapphire followed behind. Nothiu helped to fix you up a bit." Ginny said.

I nodded.

"Thanks, all of you. But I need to go now. I really want to find the SunSet. Even if I can't be captain." I said. "I was the worst captain ever! Not even a day of being one and I'm caught, stabbed, taming dragons, tortured, and then saved by the one who stabbed me in the first place, then treated like a guest. This is so confusing!" I yelled the last bit. The brown-bearded man chuckled.

"Who are you?" I said, not has nicely has I might have liked. "Allow me to apologize. I'm sorry." He said cheerfully. "I'm Gemuin. I own Bermio. I have never known he had a dark side! He's usually so kind and caring." I somehow couldn't picture Bermio has 'kind and caring', but then again, I haven't really known him.

What was I saying? The dragon tried to kill Sapphire! There was only a _bad_ side to him.

"Um, its okay. Aroin, when can I start working with your dragons?" I asked.

"In a few days, if you want. You'll be better in about three." I looked down to see Nothiu doing yet another healing spell with her hand, which was glowing green under it now. I cried out. "Sorry." She said, her face still lit with anger. "Are you okay?" I asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I still can't believe you crewed for the captain who did this to us! Is that why you want to so desperately get back to them? To tell them what you know so you can betray us! How do we know you aren't using us! You might leave the second you get well!" She yelled with anger, swatting my hand off her shoulder.

"I didn't! I was out cold! And I despised working for Malfoy! I wanted to get away! I'm not using you!" I cried. "Then why did you not just leave that ship?!" She yelled back. Tears were running down my cheek. I couldn't believe it. I had liked her, thought she liked me, and now she was screaming bloody murder in my face. "Your a lying screw! You just want to learn our ways then tell your little friends and attack us again!" She yelled, looking like she might attack _me_.

"I am not a screw! But if you want me to leave I will!" I sobbed. I got up, flinching from the pain. Sapphire was trying to get up, too, but I stopped her by putting a hand on her side. "You rest. You shouldn't be with a screw like me anyway." I teared. "You are not a screw. She's just saddened by Tream's death. Tream was a dear friend to Nothiu when no one else was." She said comfortingly. "No, Nothiu's right. I don't belong here. I-I need to be alone." I said and left, looking back only once to see Nothiu sitting in a chair, head in her hands and crying. Ginny was by her trying to comfort her trainer and Aroin and Eairth were watching me, both face's unreadable. They must hate me. _I_ hate me. And I've done enough to hurt them.

I ran far into the dense jungle-like forest that surrounded Stone Mountain. Deeper and deeper I ran, in tell I finally stopped from need of breath. Then I climbed the tallest tree I could find and lay my head against the highest branch that I could safely sit on that would not brake from my weight. And I cried.

The sun set was coming down and I never felt so alone. I sang my mother's song like always. Every once in a while I looked down and could swear I saw something down there, running away every time looked. I was soon asleep by the light of the full moon. Not to comforting deep in a dark woods with no one around for miles, other then maybe werewolves, but beautiful all the same.

**Authers Note: and that's chapter six. hope you like it. i will not post any other chapters unlease people want me to, so read and review. just ****in case your wandering, i do not belive in Father Christmas, and for all you young ones out there, i'm sorry. i geuss i won't be getting any presnts this year! ;) but anyway, can someone tell me was 'hits' are? in case you wondering again, chapter six is 3,425. in other words, a six page chapter. most are only five.**

**and i do not write cussing or bad sences, but kissing, yes! any mistakes found in my story, please tell me so i can corect them. ( i'm a bad speller, so that's why i have spelling cheak! lol ) chapter seven and eight are ready if you guys want me to finish this story.**

**Nickole. ( nickole is how i spell my name, nicole. )**


End file.
